1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a projector that projects an image with the use of a liquid crystal panel or any other display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art projector achieves desired white balance, for example, by decreasing a quantity of green light through the use of a neutral density filter placed on a light path for green light to absorb or reflect green light (See JP-A-10-311968.